Sharalen Mangaar
Sharalen Mangaar Character Name: Sharalen Mangaar Email address: deiriasedai (at) gmail.com Division: FL - Guild: Guild of Houses Physical Description: Height; Sharalen is not very small or tall, her height is 5′ 5″, she is slender, but as she is only 15 she don’t have much curves. She has gray eyes that looks a bit smoky and long and curly hair is black. Place of Birth/Raising: Fal Moran /Shienar Character History: As Sharalen was born to be the youngest daughter of Lord Heies and Lady Amlia Mangaar, even the King of Shienar sent his congratulations to her parents. Heies Mangaar had long hoped to have a daughter - after five sons. And when Sharalen was born, he promised under the light to fulfill every wish she had. Perhaps not the wisest decision from a man that was high officer and clever tactician in the Shienaran forces, but silly a man can be when looking into the eyes of his newborn daughter. The promise of Heies Mangaar was fulfilled and Sharalen became as she was raised: spoiled, greedy and ambitious, also determined and she had inherited quick brains from her father. But she was not evil in her heart, but how can she be different when father, mother and all five brothers held her as a most precious jewel in the world, and even King of Shienar was her godfather. But they day finally arrived, when Heies Mangaar promise was broken. Sharalen Mangaar sat beside her decorative dressing table and brushed her black hair in front of the golden framed table mirror - a hundred strokes every morning. She was fifteen and very pleased what she saw in the mirror. Only flaw she could think was her pale gray eyes. Her eyes were big and looked always a bit smoky. Maybe it was the grayness, or maybe it was the size, nevertheless, she hated her eyes. She had considered asking one of the Aes Sedai to change them. She was not particularly afraid of Aes Sedai, but every Aes Sedai she has met was difficult to talk to. They usually dismissed her before she managed to ask anything from them. Oh, she wished to be older. Then even Aes Sedai had to listen to her. Only once had Aes Sedai paid attention to her, and all she had to do was to stare that stupid stone and - nothing happened. She had never thought Aes Sedai stupid, but that certainly had been a proof of it. She called her personal maid, a gift from father, to dress her and to do the hair. She had become rather close with her maid, Neia, and she knew she was absolutely loyal to her. Neia was also fifteen, and they sometimes whispered about boys. Not very proper behavior really, but Sharalen didn’t have much company of her age. “Have you seen the men from Andor that arrived yesterday, my Lady? They are hunters of the Horn” Neia chatted merrily while arranging stubborn hair locks of hers. “Oh? Are they good looking?” Sharalen asked curiously, she might have blushed a little. It was fairly direct talk with a servant, after all, but she wanted to be more adult, more like seventeen years old rather than merely fifteen - at least when there were only Neia listening. “Oh yes” Neia sighed dramatically “they must be nobles, I’m sure. And they are visiting your father this afternoon. They want to know everything about the Blight from him.” “Are they going to the Blight?” Sharalen raised her voice. She could not believe anyone going to the Blight voluntarily unless channeling men. They must be insane! As soon as she was ready, she had a brief breakfast, cheese and fruits, and hurried to his father’s reception room. She so wanted to see these men! It was exciting to see someone from Andor, and someone who was a noble! Master Hopwein and his three young companions walked to meet respectful Shienaran high officer. He would know everything about they would need to know about adventuring in the Blight. They were sure that the horrors were only imagination, and perhaps Borderlanders just wanted to keep extra eyes away from there by spreading those unbelievable stories. None had seen trollocs after Trolloc Wars, and not to mention Fades! Master Hopwein was sure that Borderlander intentionally kept the Horn of Valere hiding in the Blight, and he had managed to convince three young adventurer to accompanying him, although one of them, young noble Simean Vallfor, seemed to have second thoughts. Simean indeed had started to believe the stories, and every shienaran village they had stopped before the Fal Moran had made him thinking the trip again. Maybe the stories were true no matter Master Hopwein believed. The group arrived to the reception room, which was much smaller that usually in Shienar. In the middle of the room was a small and simple writing desk, and behind it stood a tall old man. He was very capable officer and certainly looked so. The discussion went on easy, first exchanging news from the world, as well as happenings in Borderland. Indeed the times were strange! Then moving on the main subject, the Blight. Master Hopwein took care of talking, while others just looked around. Simean impatiently. This was foolish, he thought. Sane man didn’t go there! Suddenly a door opened and a young woman strode in. Her blue dress was very beautiful, but very suitable for young lady. It emphasized her glimmering black hair and made it look like a crown, and her smoky big eyes had a curious look. “Dear father! I’m sorry that I’m interrupting, but I just cannot decide” She said with loudly breaking the current conversation. Simean was stunned, he had not seen such beauty in a long time, maybe never. Girls in the villages were like air compared her, even the noble girls in Caemlyn. The girl walk beside her father, and gave a loving kiss on his cheek. Then she showed two necklaces to him, and he pointed the one with pearl. And smiled her! How can he tolerate this, she just interrupted the discussion like that. Master Hopwein shut his mouth when he finally noticed he had left it open when the girl rushed in. The silence was almost pressing. Then, Sharalen turned to the men “Oh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t realized that you had something important going on” she said and lowered her eyes and took innocent face. This usually worked fine, but this time she had troubles to keep her eyes down. She had noticed the tall young adventurer and just could not keep her eyes away from him. Simean was too handsome. She peeked him under her eyebrows, while trying keep her eyes down. She definitely needed to meet this man again! This was the beginning of a love story that didn’t last long but it brought great changes to Sharalen’s life. When Master Hopwein and his adventurers stayed as guests before their journey to the Blight, Neia, Shalaren’s maid, arranged secret meeting to Sharalen and Simean. The couple seemed to be inseparable. And when the day of leaving to the Blight arrived, Simean didn’t go with the others but stayed in Fal Moran. But as the weeks went by, Simean started to think of returning home. That made Sharalen angry, he didn’t have right to leave her! Didn’t he love her?! She schemed a plan with Neia. Sharalen needed to convince his father, that Simean had been proposed her, and that way Simean didn’t have a choice but marry her. Sure his father was powerful enough to see that happen! The plan was simple, but childish and so it didn’t go like she had thought. The proposal made Lord Heies furious, he certainly didn’t intent to let her daughter to marry ’supposedly noble’ Simean Vallfor from Caemlyn. And so he drove him away. But what he didn’t know was that as Sharalen was shocked by his father’s decision, she run away with him. But it happened so, that Sharalen was used to comfortable life in Fal Moran, riding made her back ache, sleeping in tents was not quite the same as sleeping in her own bed, nobody did her hair. But she kept going, because she loved Simean, and she was too stubborn to admit she had done something wrong. But, day by day Simean began to think the girl as burden. He felt like being a servant to her while listening whining about everything. Day by day his love wore out and he could not anymore see the beauty he fell in love. Instead he saw the most annoying and demanding person her had ever met pointing and snapping her fingers, and waiting to be served. He would have returned the girl gladly, but he knew it was not possible. He could see his head chopped off, and girl refused to turn back to Fal Moran by herself. The situation was almost unbearable until they finally reached Caemlyn. Simean gave Sharalen some money, and arranged return trip back to Fal Moran to her with merchants. And then he plainly vanished. Sharalen didn’t know where in Andor he was from, or was her really a noble born. She did make some inquiries, trying to search him, but the city was too big. She gave up. After that she hired a cheap room and locked herself in. In the miserable room she cried days and nights nearly one week. But her tears run dry and crying didn’t bring him back to her. She had still some money Simean left but maybe only for a few weeks. She didn’t really know, since she was not used to money. Sitting on her bed, her eyes red rimmed she wondered where to go and what to do next. Should she return to Fal Moran with the merchants? Or just stay in Caemlyn? Back to Freelander bios Category:Biographies Category:Freelanders Bios